The Meeting
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: Due to request and 100 reviews on The Little Emerald, may I present The Meeting? At nine years old, Emerald liked to think he was mature. Therefore, he decidedly did NOT shriek when the golden suit moved suddenly.
**AN: Hey There! Thank you guys so much for the support! I wanted to dedicate this to some of my constant readers, like Itharax, who has been here for me since the beginning. SparkyIceBlaze135, who has been so enthusiastic. SuperheroFangirl, who is so supportive. And CyberSearcher, who is so kind. You guys are awesome.**

 **I own nothing but the eggs I'm cooking right now.**

 **Giada Draven, out!**

At nine years old, Emerald liked to think of himself as very mature. Thus, he decidedly did _not_ scream like a little girl when he found hidden room that contained the old suits that had been sealed away. He was playing hide and seek with the others, and he was the only one who hadn't been found, hiding in the vents being a very cheats-ey spot. However, they never established rules, other than to not be caught moving by the guard. So, to him, this spot was perfectly fine, even though none of the others could fit in them, not even to look.

Emerald had been waiting for a while, but no one had called for him, or had given up. So, he had gotten up (as much as he could while crawling in a vent) and moved through it, trying to find where it led. When he found the bolted grate, he used the little bit of strength he had built up in the past two years to shove it out of the wall. It landed on the tiled floor with a loud _clang!_ Poking his head out, he didn't see any movement. When he hopped down, he noticed that there was an old doorway in the wall, filled in with bricks as if someone was trying to hide this room. There were several of the old suits from the original pizzeria stored there, including the spring fredbear suit.

The reason he screamed, was because the golden suit moved. On its own! So, after that very manly shout (he did not shriek, darn it), he climbed back into the vent, running back to where Foxy and Chica were waiting. At the sound of his footsteps, the guard quickly shut the powered doors, which drained the little power that he had at 5 AM. While the lights went out, and Freddy took the chance to get the guard, Emerald ran into Chica's arms.

He stayed silent, just shaking his head whenever one of the others asked him what happened. Bonnie tried to cheer him up, by offering to let him stuff the guard by himself, but Emerald just turned away and went to his nest of covers and jackets that had been left at the pizzeria. However, before he could go to sleep he heard a bout of static. In front of him, were two very run down animatronics, the spring fredbear costume and an old puppet with purple tear streaks on its face.

Emerald started to back away, but didn't get far before he was engulfed in a strong pair of arms. There was a second, pair, lighter than feathers, that rested around his shoulders. He stopped struggling, fearing that this was just a ruse. Before his thoughts could take over, he heard a rough Scottish accent, reminding him of Freddy's. "Thank you for finding that room, little one. We have been trapped there for years, and haven't been able to get out. The door was sealed, so thank you for finding the vent path." The voice was so warm, yet grough. He obviously wasn't used to talking.

Emerald let it hug him for a while, before he pulled back enough to look at the slightly damaged face of Golden Freddy. "You're welcome, but why are you here?"

He let him go, smiling gently as the child looked at him distrustfully. "I was one of the ghosts that stayed in the suit when the purple guy attacked us. I wouldn't think that the others would talk about me, since they couldn't find me after we all got trapped in the suits. They hid the ones they could, so that there wouldn't be any open suits that could be used for the same purpose. They filled in the door with bricks and painted over it from what I can gather."

A strange lilting voice joined in the conversation. "We would like to know if it would bother anyone if we were to stay. Since we can't really go anywhere else without raising suspicion, we can just hide in the room during the day."

Emerald nodded, showing that he could see no reason for them not to join them. "Of course you can stay! Do you want to go talk to the others? It would be better to tell them so that they don't freak out if they accidentally see you two." When they nodded, the small chicken grabbed both of their hands and began to drag them out, before he suddenly stopped. "Wait, if you stay then you have to have a name. Mine is Emerald!" He looked at them hopefully, not missing the glance the two shared.

The puppet spoke in her haunting voice. "I am Mari, or Marionette if you want to be official. The name of this suit is Golden Freddy, but it's easier if you call him Goldie."

Emerald nodded, accepting the nicknames. "Okay! Come on, let's go see them now!" He began dragging them again, the sound of all three laughing covering the nasty _squelch_ that came from the parts and service room.


End file.
